Magic Words
by blue.skies.2010
Summary: Her breath immediately caught in her throat: leaning in the doorway, watching this entire scene unfold, stood none other than Chuck Bass, the object of her current hatred and undying affection.


**Note:** Okay, well...not exactly sure what this one is/where it came from/where it fits with the story line. Maybe somewhere in the pretty near future (summer?), disregards any of the more recent drama. Basically, Chuck and Blair are together but "I love you"s have not been exchanged. Oh, maybe it makes more sense that this takes an AU turn before Bart's death. So back when they were still 'waiting for the future' - and in this fic they're finally together but still haven't said those three little words. Yes, okay, that's what we're going with.

Haha, so I don't know if this one's any good but please review if you like!

* * *

"I can't believe he did that," Serena smiled, amused, as Blair paced her room, recounting her and Chuck's…experience at a party last night. Apparently he was not very proper in front of some very important people.

"I'll kill him! I will actually kill him. Or castrate him. Ooh, yeah, no I'll definitely castrate him. _That_ will teach him. Yes, it's perfect. It's so perfect. He will pay. He will suffer. Suffer, S! Suffer!!!"

Blair latched to Serena's shoulders and shook them for emphasis, and the blonde bit back the laughter that was bubbling up her throat. Blair's eyes grew wide and she stepped away from her friend, a mixture of anger and hurt displaying on her face.

"Do you think this is funny?" Blair shrieked, and Serena shook her emphatically but could not contain herself any longer as strangled giggles escaped her lips. She tried in vain to cover them up with a coughing fit.

"Well, that's just fantastic Serena. You just go ahead and laugh, or _cough_ yourself to death for all I care. When I get through with him, I'm coming for you next." Blair sat down on the bed with an indignant "Hmph," flipped open her notebook and began scribbling furiously.

When Serena finally calmed down, she slowly padded her way over to sit next to her friend. Blair shifted slightly, so Serena could not see her notebook, but other than that seemed unperturbed. Serena sighed. "Blair? What are you doing?"

Blair glanced up, meeting Serena's eyes for the briefest of seconds before returning to her writing. "Nothing much, S. Just jotting down a few ideas."

"Well can I see?" Serena asked, leaning slightly to see the papers.

"Serena! Do you even listen? You're next. I will not allow you to see what I am planning for you," Blair said evenly, as she continued writing.

"Blair!" Serena gasped, lunging forward to grab the notebook. By now, the tight-lipped frown had left Blair's face, and both Blair and Serena laughed as they fought over the notebook. Finally, Serena yanked it away, and hopped up from the bed to perform a mini victory dance.

Before she even really got into her awesome disco moves, Blair had jumped from the bed and landed on Serena – they both toppled to the ground. There was laughter and yelling and pushing, and soon the two girls were rolling around wrestling, the notebook lay abandoned a few feet away.

Blair managed to pin Serena down, and laughed wildly as she wiped the stray hairs out of her eyes. Serena continued to struggle beneath her, but Blair just laughed and glanced over her shoulder to locate the forgotten notebook.

Her breath immediately caught in her throat: leaning in the doorway, watching this entire scene unfold, stood none other than Chuck Bass, the object of her current hatred and undying affection.

Chuck smirked, seeing Blair's shocked reaction, "Oh please, don't stop on my account."

Blair grimaced, and Serena stiffened under her, realizing the origin of the voice. "Chu-uck!" She whined, "Why are you in my room?"

Blair had yet to move, her eyes still locked on the smug boy standing in front of her. He moved further into the room, so both Blair and Serena would have a better view of him. "Sorry sis, I was just concerned about all the noise. I was worried you were in danger or something. And you know, I was probably right. I do know how feisty Blair can be. I'm not surprised to find her on top," Chuck concluded with a wink to Blair.

This shook Blair straight out of her daze, and she glared at Chuck angrily. "I'm surprised to find you at home. Don't you have some skank to entertain?"

Whenever Chuck got her flustered, she reverted to the basics. And right now, she was certainly flustered. Hence: skank comment.

"Aw, you know you're the only skank I'd ever dream of entertaining," Chuck replied easily.

Blair cursed the fluttering in her stomach. That's Chuck Bass for you, he calls you a skank and yet it still comes out like a compliment. She quickly gathered her thoughts: "That's the only place you'll _be_ entertaining me: your dreams."

"Please, you and I both know that's not true. But in the mean time, I really do wish you and Serena would continue, this could get me through the few torturous nights we'll both spend before you finally cave."

"You smug bastard! If you think for one second –" Blair was interrupted before she could continue what was sure to become a tirade.

"B! Any chance you could get off of me? You can yell at him after?" Serena's muffled voice requested meekly.

Blair looked down at the blonde underneath her, and when they made eye contact they burst into another fit of giggles. "You would catch me in this situation, you ass," Blair groaned as she rolled off of her best friend.

"Yeah Chuck, you really do have a way of attracting these things," Serena shook her head as she sat up gratefully.

Chuck just winked at her. "It's a gift, sis," he grinned wickedly, gaze back on Blair, who was straightening herself out, "It's…part of my charm."

"Oh, so we're calling it charm now?" Blair questioned sweetly.

"Among other things…" Chuck replied, but he was no longer looking at Blair; his gaze landed on the forgotten notebook. "Now what's this?" he asked, moving to pick it up.

Blair's eyes widened in horror. "No-nothing!" she gasped out, "It's just a notebook…for homework. It wouldn't interest you at all!"

"Yeah. Because you're really that protective of your homework," Chuck smirked as he reached down to grab the journal. He flipped aimlessly through the pages. "Now, Waldorf, this doesn't seem like homework to me…plotting some social destruction, are we?"

"Among other things," Blair mocked. "Now give it to me!" She commanded, stalking toward the boy who was thoroughly absorbed in the contents of the journal.

"Shhh…" he whispered, "I'm reading."

"No, you're giving it back. Right now! I am not playing games with you, Chuck!" Blair shouted, exasperated.

Chuck snapped the journal shut, a slow grin spreading across his face, eyes glinting. "I beg to differ, Waldorf." He wagged his eyebrows.

"No, Chuck…No!" Blair screeched, rushing towards him just as he slipped out, across the hall and into his own room. The door slammed shut just as Blair reached it.

"Chuck, open the damn door!" Blair's tiny fists beat against the wood, and Chuck snickered from the other side.

"Not happening, princess. This is far too good to pass up."

"I am going to KILL you Chuck Bass! If you thought you were in trouble before, you just wait. Whatever you read in there – what you get will be 10 times worse. Unless you OPEN THE DAMN DOOR."

Chuck didn't bother to respond, and allowed her to continue yelling and pounding. He began flipping through the notebook greedily.

This was _the_ notebook. He had only seen it on a few special occasions (plotting against Serena, Georgina, a handful of others), and he was desperate to know what else could be hidden inside. What other devious plots Queen B had implemented over the past few years.

Blair's pounding grew louder (if that was even possible) as Chuck continued to read, fascinated by this interesting new look into the world of Blair Waldorf. She was shockingly tidy whilst planning social destruction, and very thorough.

"Bass, I'm serious! Come on, give it back," Blair whined, and Chuck smirked even though she couldn't see him. She would sense it anyway.

"Do not smirk at me!" Chuck grinned smugly.

"Say the magic words…" Chuck teased as he continued flipping through the book, searching for more recent entries.

"Please!" She screeched, and he could hear Serena laughing a couple feet away. He was sure Blair was giving her a death glare.

"Waldorf, I think you're begging," Chuck teased softly, still flipping through the pages.

"I am not!" Blair cried indignantly, delivering the door a sharp kick before continuing. "Look, I just really need it back and…"

"Say the magic words," Chuck repeated, but this time more seriously.

"What?" No answer. "Chuck, I already said please. What else do you want me to say? Thank you? I can't thank you if you don't OPEN THE DAMN DOOR."

And with that the door flew open. Blair huffed. "Thank you."

Chuck was staring at her, a strange look painted across his features. He had paled, and was gripping the notebook tightly with both hands.

Blair saw this and gasped. "Chuck, I…" She looked away, tears filling in her eyes. They had agreed not to say it. They had agreed to just try being together, and it was going so well. And now her stupid notebook ruined everything.

"Look, it doesn't matter, what it says in there. It doesn't mean anything," She mumbled, still refusing to meet his eyes.

She heard him sigh deeply, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, dreading the cruel words he would say to her now.

"Don't say that," He whispered.

"Wha-what?"

"It means everything, Blair. I love you."

Magic words. She latched onto his shoulders, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waste, kissing her with everything he was.

The notebook had been tossed aside, and Serena ambled over to peak, knowing neither Chuck or Blair would noticed, they were far too consumed with…_other things_. And there, on the most recent page, the one Blair had been writing today in Serena's room.

_To Do List:_

_Punish Chuck for mauling me at the party last night_

_-Castration?? Could be effective_

_Serena's next_

Serena's eyebrows furrowed, Blair had definitely been writing more than three lines before. So Serena delicately flipped to the page before, and she immediately understood.

_Blair Waldorf loves Chuck Bass_ was written all over with cutesy handwriting, and hearts, and doodles.

Serena grinned, realizing why Blair was so desperate to get the notebook back. But even more because look where it got them. Making out in the middle of her house. Ew, but aw, at the same time.

Finally, Blair pulled back, searching his eyes frantically.

He smiled at her. "Do you think I'm going to take it back?"

Blair shook her head, smiling softly, but couldn't help asking: "Would you?"

Chuck pulled her closer again. "Never," He whispered against her lips, kissing her softly before smiling at her again.

"Blair Waldorf loves Chuck Bass." Blair pouted at his teasing tone, and Chuck kissed her nose.

"Chuck Bass loves Blair Waldorf," Blair countered, grinning.

"He does," Chuck agreed, nodding.

Blair let out a soft sigh as she gazed up into his eyes, smiling. "I really do love you," She whispered.

Chuck grinned, bending down to pick up the notebook Serena had already abandoned (she was now watching somewhat innocently a little ways down the hall). "I know," he said, holding it up, just out of her reach.

Blair's eyes widened. "You jerk! Give it back!"

"Make me," Chuck taunted, and Blair rolled her eyes as she followed him into his room.

"Way to ruin the moment, Bass," Blair muttered as she lunged for the journal.

Chuck pulled it out of her reach at the last second, and set it carefully on his desk. "No, I just wanted to get you in my room."

That devilish smirk would be the death of her, she decided, as she allowed him to kiss his way from her shoulder to her lips.

"I'm never letting you go," he whispered softly upon reaching his destination.

"I never want you to," she whispered back.

"I love you." He kissed her again. And it was magic.


End file.
